


My letter to you

by Superkatt13



Series: Random prompts [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Short Drabble, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superkatt13/pseuds/Superkatt13
Summary: Mina finally builds the courage to confess to her lovable senior.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana, Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Series: Random prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887463
Kudos: 11





	My letter to you

Mina’s been eyeing the clock hanging on the wall for the last 20 minutes waiting for class to be dismissed. She toys with the letter she has in her jacket pocket and feels her nerves come rushing in.

The sound of a notebook being closed rather quickly pulls her away from her thoughts. She looks over to her right and sees Momo packing up her things in a rush.

  
_Crap. I forgot she has dance practice right after._

She’s going to have to run right after her if she even thinks of talking to the older girl.

As soon as the Professor announces class is over Momo is out of her seat in the blink of an eye and all Mina can do is try and gather her things as quickly as possible. She stumbles out of the classroom with as much poise as she can and quickly marches in the direction she believes her senior went.

 _Come on Mina. You have to get to her before she goes in_.

She manages to find Momo outside the room staring down at her untied shoes. Mina lets out a chuckle at the sight of the girl pouting down at her shoes.

_Perfect timing Mina._

“Need some help Momoring”

Momo looks up at her with a pout framing her face and gives a small nod of her head. “please” she mutters out and softly kicks her shoe at the ground.

Mina kneels down and begins to tie the older girls shoes. She looks up to see Momo softly smiling down at her and can feel the heat coming up her neck.

“thank you Minari”, Momo whispers to her and brings up her hand to softly pat her head, “i don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

Mina can feel her blush creeping up onto her cheeks and looks down to avoid eye contact with the older girl.  
Being Momo’s favorite underclassman surely had its perks. One of them being that the other girl always seemed happy to talk with her despite the obvious difference in high school hierarchy. 

_Oh Momo what would I do without YOU?_

“Ta-da” she exclaims once she ties the last knot and stands up.

“YAYYY MINA I LOVE YOU SO MUCH” Momo tackles her in a hug and all Mina can do is think about the letter in her pocket.  
  
“I love you too Momoring” This is her only chance to tell Momo how she feels. She knows if she doesn’t she might not ever build up the courage to do so again. She steps back from their hug and holds on to her hand.

 _You’re so beautiful_.  
  
“Momo I actually wanted to talk to you about something” Her senior looks at her with a questioning look but nods her head letting her know she can continue.  
“I-I wanted to say that you’re amazing and tha-that I think the world of you”, Mina lets out the breath she was holding and smiles at her older senior.  
  
“Momo I want to be-“

“Momo-ya, I missed you” comes a bubbly voice to their left and all Mina sees is the sight of pink hair and the blush that settles on Momo’s face.  
She feels Momo’s hand slipping away from her own and and sees it intertwine with someone else.  
  
“I missed you too Sana”

Mina feels the weight of the letter settling on to her. She reaches into her pocket and places her hand against it. Now knowing that she never stood a chance with Momo in the first place hurts.

The same Momo who’s hopelessly in love with someone who isn’t Mina.  
  
_I’m sorry it took me so long._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first attempt at a fic here so let me know what you think :)


End file.
